Red Petals
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: Twins Amelia Hanatsu and Lylith Sakurai enter the prestigious Sakura Academy on scholarships, hoping to follow their dreams to the end. When others begin to mingle in their lives, it might become a little bit of a challenge to focus on schoolwork. They weren't exactly planning to find love in their new school, but some things just have to change over time. Collab story w/PattyBHana
1. Chapter 1

**My first collab story!**

**I'm not used to writing semi-original stories with real characters, but I'm sure that PattyBHana will be able to help out just a bit.**

**CHAPTERS WILL BE UPDATED AS FOLLOWS: **

**ODD-VOCALOID ALCHEMISTS  
EVEN-PATTYBHANA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any singers or actors mentioned in this story, and neither does Patty.**

* * *

"Dude," the blond mumbled to the brunette sitting on the bed, sketching something on a simple sheet of paper. "I don't like—no, I _hate _this uniform."

The other grunted in response. She was already dressed, ready even though she knew that they were obviously about an hour early. Just leave it to an older sister to wake up so early when you're not even adjusted properly to a new time zone all because she wants to try on the school uniform. "Am, most Japanese schools have uniforms. It's not whether a transfer student likes them or not; it's just necessary."

Amelia twirled around and stared deep into her sister's emerald eyes that matched her own. The only trait they shared. Last names were different. Hair color was different. Were they really twins? They were half-Japanese, half-American, spoke very fluent Japanese.

Despite the looks and personality, Amelia Hanatsu was older, taking her father's last name after he and his wife died a few winters ago. Her platinum dyed blond hair reached her shoulders, and her bangs usually covered her entire face, but she usually liked splitting them in the middle. Her green eyes were innocent and playful, capable of showing any and all emotion without a single problem. Ever since a young age, she adored singing and acting in front of crowds, despite her raging selective mutism that only seemed to get worse as the years went on by. Gym was her strong point; her muscles never faltered, her breath was never lost.

Lylith Sakurai, the younger sibling, was much different. She shared the green eye color but it was just a few shades darker, making it a mysterious emerald, full of wisdom and hope. Her brown hair practically waved down to her hips bones, accenting her slim figure perfectly. Wherever she was, she was sketching. Whether it be a tree or a person—for example, her sketch pad had some pages full of her sister—she would be drawing. She more than not kept to herself, concealing all secrets and feelings inside her mind. Her voice was soft, so singing came easily to her, just like drawing did. Sometimes she swore that she was born to be an artist.

Sometimes she swore that her older sister was actually younger and they were just lied to all their lives.

"Amelia," Lylith said, using the blond's full name, causing her to turn around. "If we don't hurry, Eiji will be worried sick that we're not going to see him before the opening ceremony."

"That old coot is always worried," Amelia mumbled, "he cares about us more than he does himself."

The brunette sighed, smoothing out Amelia's skirt. "That's because we're his family. Now let's get going. I'm sure he has something to give to us."

"It better not be what I'm thinking…"

* * *

"Welcome to Sakura Academy girls," a tender voice called as the twins stepped into the school's clinic. The girls smiled at their guardian, Eiji, who had moved to Japan with them to make sure that they would still be in his care. The school knew of their situation and thought it was best for them. "Amelia, I missed you." He dove and hugged her tightly, squeezing any type of oxygen out of her.

Awkwardly, she pat his head. "Pops, I appreciate the gesture but you said you needed to see us for something?"

He cleared his throat and sat back, his mind jumping at the thought that the blond had called him 'Pops' instead of some other useless nickname she gave him. He was a young man, about twenty, with brown, spiky hair and matching eyes. He hid the fact that he preferred men over women, and only the girls really knew. "As you know, today is your first day in Sakura—"

"Here we go again," Amelia mumbled, sliding down in her chair and tuning him out as her sister paid close attention. It was no doubt that the older sibling was rebellious and rude, but eventually, people had to learn to put up with her. She caught some words that piqued her interest (guys, sex, dates), but never bothered to say anything. Eiji took a short glance at the clock and hit the blond's knee, forcing a joint reflex which caused her to wake up from her daydream in pain. He handed them both a box. "Take these. Heaven knows that you will need them."

"Thank you, Eiji. It means a lot," Lylith said, while Amelia opened the flap to examine what was in the plain white package. She smirked and let out a chuckle, causing the others to look at her. She stuffed it into her bag, saying, "I dunno what Lyl thinks about 'em, but thanks, old man."

* * *

Shortly after the opening ceremony, while all the other students were taking their time walking around, Amelia and Lylith found their way to the music room, and gaped at the sheer size of it. "To think that if we didn't get a scholarship, we wouldn't see this room," Amelia muttered to her sister as they walked in.

The brunette let out a small 'ah!' and pointed to the corner where a small violin sat. "Don't you know how to play?"

The blond nodded, and walked over to it, setting her bag down on a nearby chair. She took the instrument and examined it. "This thing is pretty old and it looks like it hasn't been played in years." Taking the bow, she lightly drew it across the strings, playing a horrid sound. "Ugh, it's not even tuned. Lyl, do me a favor—" she pointed to a nearby piano, "—play me an E."

The younger sibling did as she was told; hitting the key as her sister carefully began tuning her own instrument. When she finished, Lylith found herself playing a soft melody, fingers gliding over ivory keys swiftly, and Amelia began to play the violin, making a harmony. The twins were very experienced players, and playing the Japanese pop songs they had learned to love just always put them at ease. Lylith played the piano, while Amelia was practically like a walking band; she played guitar, piano, violin, and drums.

The song came to a slow finish as Lylith lifted her hands off the black and white keys and smiled at her older sister, who was busy putting the violin into its case. The sound of clapping caused both girls to whip their heads to the door, where they saw two men, or, one man, one teenager, standing, broad smiles on their faces. "That was amazing, girls," the older one said, walking up to the small desk. "Probably one of the best performances I've heard on this campus in all my years of teaching." He stuck his hand out, as if knowing that they weren't really Japanese, but only spoke the language fluently. "Camui Gackt. I'm the music teacher here in Sakura. Pleasure to meet you."

Lylith shook his hand first, and Amelia could see the faint blush on her cheeks. The teacher had bleached blond hair, and piercings, why was he even teaching in this school? He was obviously as rebellious as Amelia probably was, if not worse. "Did you two take a music class this year?"

Both girls nodded, and Amelia glanced around the room, finally taking in all the details. Letting her eyes settle on a guitar case, she left the three and went over to it, unclasping the hard case. She heard the murmur of the so-called teacher. "How many instruments can that young girl play?"

"Four," Lylith muttered back, and Amelia—even with her eyes turned away—could practically feel Gackt's eyes pop out of their sockets and his jaw drop. "And she's only fifteen," her younger sister added.

The blond slowly began strumming, the guitar filling the silence of the room. The three spectators listened to her, watched her, felt the music she was playing. "She's been playing that one melody for years. It's been on her personal checklist to make lyrics for it, but for some reason, she can't," Lylith explained, as Amelia turned her back on them and kept playing, her mind trying to process the music so that lyrics could be made. It never hit her. Not a single word ever fit the song. A small tap on her shoulder woke her up, and she hit the strings so hard that one actually snapped and hit her knuckles. She winced and looked up at the other boy that came in. His black hair fascinated her, as well as his small earrings at the bottom of his earlobes. He smiled. "I'm Matsushita Yuuya. It's really nice to meet you."

And the twins fell in love.

* * *

**Ar&Ar?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because Patty never put any author's notes, I will!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

* * *

"Maybe coming to this school wasn't such a bad idea. And the uniforms aren't that bad, either," Amelia said with a wide grin on her face.

Lylith gave her a curious look. "Does that Matsuhira guy have anything to do with all this?"

"_Matsushita_," the blond corrected, frowning.

"So he does." The brunette giggled, fixing her glasses. "You're _so_ in love."

"'Cause you ain't? I saw how you looked at that Samui dude."

"_Camui_," Lylith said, frowning just like her sister had. "And I don't know what you're talking about. He's a teacher. And he's, like, what? Twenty years old? Twenty-two? Maybe more."

"Yeah, so?"

"So it's illegal."

"I don't see your point."

"He might go to jail for trying anything."

"I still don't get what you're getting at."

The brunette groaned and sighed, giving up. No matter what she said, Amelia wouldn't understand. "Never mind."

"You see, if you guys are in love with each other, what does age matter? Nothing."

"Yeah, you're right. But you're missing something here."

"What?"

"He doesn't love me. He barely just knows me, for crying out loud." After a dramatic pause, she added, "And I don't love him."

"Hmm. Sure," the blond said, giving her so-called twin a sidelong glance. "Whatever you say."

A smile broke on Lylith's face, which soon turned into a contagious giggle, and before they knew what was happening, the two sisters were laughing for no reason.

It was something they did less and less as years went by.

Before their parents died, the Hantasu's were a happy family. Their father was a well-known musician, while their mother was an author. They had happiness, they had money, and they had love. They had everything a family should have, everything anyone could wish for. They even had a family dog, Shadow, a black Shiba Inu who always wanted to play and cuddle. Life was perfect, just like the fairy tales the twins had always loved.

But not all stories have a happy ending.

Theirs didn't.

Nobody knew exactly how it happened. Some say it was a car accident, others think it was suicide, and others say it was a fire. Many tend to believe the latter. Their library _had_ after all been a fire trap.

Everywhere they went, they would hear people whisper behind their backs. They would always be pitied, sometimes even despised. Because of all the money their parents had left them, the twins would be envied.

* * *

"Coming to this school is a good change," Lylith said to her sister once they returned to their dorm room.

All lessons were over, and the two girls had even made some new friends. They now had their own lunch table and homeroom buddies.

"What do you mean?" the blond asked, slipping the uniform shirt off her shoulders and putting on her favorite one—a black, long-sleeved shirt with the picture of a white bunny on the front. After school ends, students were free to wear whatever they wanted, as long as it was school appropriate.

"Well, you know...no one says anything behind our backs. They don't make a big deal out of our situation. They don't pity us." She buttoned her dark blue jeans up and put her black t-shirt on. "It's...refreshing, somehow."

The older sibling nodded, silently agreeing. "Hey, how about we go take a look around the school? We didn't get to see much when we came here today."

"Fine with me. Is it okay, though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can we just wander around the school as we please?"

The blond thought about it for a second. Then, a sly grin made its way on her face. "Who cares if we can't?"

"Uh..._I_ do?"

Amelia rolled her eyes, pushing herself off the bed. "Let's go. It's only three o' clock, and the curfew is at ten. We have some time."

Sighing in defeat, the brunette got up as well, walking to the door. "Fine. But we get in trouble, it's all your fault."

"Yes, yes."

They walked around the school for a couple of hours, studying every room, every corner. The school had a _massive_ library, as well as a giant gym and swimming pool. At the far east of the building was the theater, sporting a wide wooden stage covered by blood red curtains.

"Holy shit," Amelia breathed, her wide jade eyes scanning the room in sheer amazement. "This is awesome! This school just keeps getting better and better."

"I agree..."

The brunette's eyes caught a movement up front, at the bottom of the stage. Two people were standing there, and her heart fluttered slightly as she realized it was Camui-sensei and Matsushita-kun.

Her sister seemed to have noticed them too. "Hey, folks!" she yelled, waving her arm at them. The two men turned to look at her and smiled.

"Hey girls," Yuuya saluted, grinning at the older girl. "What's up?"

"Just looking around the school. How about you?"

"Just talking about some theater stuff," the teacher replied, running a hand through his spiky blond hair.

"I didn't know this school had such beautiful rooms," the brunette said, getting closer to the three people. "I think I might get a liking to this—gah! _Fuck_!" The words left her mouth before she could stop them, but that wasn't her main concern right now. Having her head up, admiring the gorgeous ceiling, she hadn't noticed where she stepped, and ended up crashing her pinky toe against one of the chairs. Okay, so maybe wearing flip-flops hadn't been the best idea. "Fuckin' hell, if it hurts! Shit!" she kept muttering, bent over to check the damage. Thank God her toe was still there.

Gackt and Yuuya stared at her with wide eyes and mouths hanging open, while her sister snickered.

See, Lylith might seem an innocent, young girl on the outside, and she had a heart of gold...but she had one _hell_ of a foul mouth. She cursed 24/7, sometimes because she got mad or hurt, but most of the time she cursed just for the heck of it. And sometimes she didn't even realize she said those words.

Then, unexpectedly, Gackt laughed, while Yuuya chuckled. That _definitely_ got the girls' attention. "Wow, Miss Sakurai. Never knew you had that in you. I'm totally fine with that, but try not to say those words in front of other teachers. I don't think they'd appreciate it."

Lylith blushed furiously, hiding her face behind her bangs. "Y-yes, sensei. I apologize."

"No need to apologize; I said I don't mind." His smile made her blush deepen.

No matter how she looked at him, he was perfect. He had a smooth, deep voice that sent shiver down her spine every time he spoke. Every time he'd smile, his full lips would part to reveal perfect white pearls. He had a firm, smooth jaw and a fair, pale skin. Unlike Amelia and Lylith, who actually looked foreign, Gackt had the typical features of an Asian. His hair had obviously been dyed blond, for his roots were of a really dark brown, very close to black. She guessed his almond-shaped eyes were brown, too, but the blue contacts hid their natural color. He was tall, probably 5'11", and _very_ lean. She could basically touch his muscles through the tight, black pullover he wore. He just didn't seem fit to be a teacher. Someone like him should be a model, a famous singer, even. An idol.

Noticing her sister's lost gaze, Amelia spoke up. "I think we should get going now. It's already six o' clock, and we have to go meet Eiji before curfew."

"Okay. It was nice to see you girls." The teacher smiled politely at the two siblings.

"I'll see you tomorrow in Choir," Yuuya said, grinning from ear-to-ear when the blond girl nodded.

"Sure thing. Let's go, Lyl."

Lylith snapped out of her daze, quickly bowing before being dragged out by her sister. Soon enough, they reached Eiji's room, and before they could knock, the door opened. Their guardian stood there, tall and cute, giving them a toothy grin. He was dressed in normal clothes, not the suit he had been wearing that morning for the Entrance Ceremony. "I was waiting for you guys," he said, letting them in.

They sat at the small table in the room, making small talk while Eiji prepared some hot cocoa. "How was your day?" he asked, pouring the milk in a skillet. "Did everything go smoothly?"

"Oh, yes," Amelia replied, stretching her legs out, hands locked atop her head.

"Everything went perfectly fine, Eiji." Lylith glared at her sister, he look clearly saying, _If you say a word, I'm gonna fucking kill you._

The blond simply smiled her nonchalant grin.

"I hope you had fun. This school has lots of activities and clubs, maybe you should join one. It would keep you entertained."

"Hmm. Maybe we could join a sport or something," the younger sister said, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Or maybe we could create our own club," the blond piped up, playing with a strand of her hair.

"That sounds like a perfect idea, Amelia!" the twenty-year-old man exclaimed, smiling happily as he brought the girls their cups of thick, liquid chocolate.

"Yeah, but isn't that going to take a lot of time to do? Besides, we need at least five members to start a club, plus a teacher to supervise us, and we have to check in with the Student Body for permission and funds," Lylith said, sipping at her drink.

Her guardian and sister stared at her, raising their eyebrows.

"And..._how_, exactly, do you know that?"

The girl shrugged. "I read it in a manga."

"Oh, man," Amelia sighed. "This is going to be a _loooong_ four years."

* * *

**And that's the chapter! ArAndAr?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Because my Internet was down all because I pushed one button on my keyboard, this chapter was delayed about two days.**

**Disclaimer: I ownz nothing.**

* * *

"…atsu! _Hanatsu-kun!_"

"Yes!" Amelia quickly woke up from her pleasant daydream and knocked her chair back, causing it to bang against the tiled floor. She stared right into Gackt's eyes; a thing her little sister might not have been able to do without blushing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yuuya smirking at her, and he gave her a little wink that made her heart pound.

"_Hanatsu-kun! _Are you listening to me?" Gackt asked, slamming his songbook on her desk to catch her attention yet again.

"No, sir," she replied, and the class chuckled.

"Stay after class. You too, Sakurai!" Lylith jumped when she heard her name. "Both of you do not need to dream in this classroom."

"Aww, but Gackt-sensei," Amelia said, picking up her chair. "We were on such good terms yesterday in the theater!"

"Perhaps your daydream is confusing you with reality, Hanatsu-kun. There was no such thing."

She huffed when she sat back down, muttering curse after curse at the blond teacher under her breath. He continued the lesson anyway, constantly reprimanding Amelia for loosing focus and staring elsewhere. And then the bell rang. Thankfully, choir was their last class of the day, which meant they could spend as much time as they could with anyone after class. Lylith quickly caught up with her sister and they began their walk to the front of the classroom. "Yo, Gackt," Amelia greeted; making sure that there was no one else in the room.

"Daydreaming in my class in unacceptable," he said plainly as he picked up his book and hit her over the head with it. He then moved to hit Lylith, but lighter, so that it wouldn't cause as much pain. "I expect more from you two. You have amazing voices and a high potential for passing. If you don't, your scholarship will quickly be thrown to the trash, you know."

"I know," Amelia said. "I actually have a favor to ask of you, before we leave though."

"Hm?" he looked up. "What is it?"

"We want to start a club," the younger sibling explained, planting herself on a nearby desk. "We need a supervising teacher."

"A club? For what?"

"We were thinking something along the lines of a club that performs musicals," the blond said, her voice catching at the end as the back door opened.

"Gackt-san—oh. Hello, girls." It was Yuuya. "What's going on here?" With him was a shorter boy.

"Talking about making a club, Matsushita-kun," Lylith replied, smiling.

The student raised an eyebrow. "I heard musicals. I'm sure that if we get permission, Yukito and I would be happy to join." He gestured to the younger male.

"Great!" Amelia cried, and glanced at her watch. "Oh, Lyl, we have to go!" with that, she sprinted out of the room, barely knocking her chair over again in an attempt to snatch her bag.

"Where's she going?" Gackt asked, and Lylith walked over to her desk.

"To the pool. We got permission from a teacher and we get it all to ourselves. Amelia has to practice her swimming. She hasn't swam a lap since we got here."

As Amelia hit the wall, she lifted her head and removed her goggles. Lylith crouched at her side, holding a small stopwatch. "You've gotten slower," the brunette told her and Amelia hit the water with her fist. Every lap she swam just gave her worse results every time. She was an athlete; she shouldn't be having a problem as simple as this one! "Is something wrong?"

"My mind must be drifting," she mumbled, lifting herself onto the edge and fixing her swimsuit. "I don't even feel myself slowing down." She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and submerged herself. She loved the feeling of water just letting her float, even if it meant having to pull her whole body under. She heard the soft murmur of her sister's voice and opened her mouth, ready to ask her to repeat what she had said, when she remembered _she was underwater_. Water filled her mouth and went down her throat, and she began thrashing, trying to come up for the surface. Her vision began fading when a fully clothed being jumped in and scooped her up, swimming to the surface.

She coughed up a good liter or two of water from her lungs, and hacked up a little blood as well. Her stomach was churning and flipping; it took a great deal to swallow down any bile that threatened to come up to meet her. She kept coughing, and with one hand she reached out to grasp whatever piece of clothing she could catch of her savior. "L-l…"

"Jesus, fuck!" A small voice cried, and a bang of dropping pool supplies echoed through the gym. Lylith's footsteps were quick and loud, and for a split second, Amelia was more concerned that she was going to slip and crack her head open. "I was only gone for about three seconds! How the hell did she manage to fucking almost _drown _in that amount of time?"

Amelia lunged for her sister. Tears flew down her face as she sobbed—hard—into Lylith's chest, some water still spilling from her mouth. She felt a large hand that certainly wasn't her sister's rub soothing circles on her back, calming her down. The brunette stripped the blond of the hair cap keeping her bleached hair contained, and threw it to the side. "I'm sorry," she whispered, but Amelia knew it wasn't to her. "She's deathly afraid of drowning. I'll go get her towel. Matsushita-kun, would you please keep watch of her?"

_Matsushita…I know that name. It's Yuuya. Yuuya's here? _She didn't want to open her eyes just yet, since she knew that they would be bright red and swollen from both the water and the immense crying. Amelia felt her sister's presence slowly move away, and the hand on her back went away as well. She opened her eyes, forcing herself to look at her surroundings. Her eyes landed on Yuuya, whose hair was dripping and his white shirt was practically see-through. He had jumped in to save her—she knew it without a doubt—and for that, he got completely soaked. She leaned her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you," she whispered solemnly.

Amelia felt his arms go around her, returning the cold hug. "It's the best I could do. You're pretty popular in school, and we would get a bad name if a student died in our pool."

Her eyes narrowed, and she pulled away. "So that's it?" she looked at him skeptically. "It's all because of my popularity and the school's status huh? Lylith and I knew that this school was for those who actually wanted to keep it in tip-top shape and make sure that their grades were absolutely perfect, but that's not why we came here. We want to make sure that our dreams get fulfilled. And all you bastards can think about it your own selfish things. You don't even have a concrete reason to be here."

"But we do," Yuuya replied. "I want to become a singer. Remember that boy that was with me? Yukito Nishii?"

"The cute one?" she covered her mouth and he laughed.

"Yes, him. He wants to become an actor. Gackt-san used to be a singer before he decided to teach in the school he graduated from. He was pretty popular. More often than not, I find myself singing his songs."

"Hm," she hummed, walking past him and around the corner of the pool. "I don't care. That could be a lie for all I know. And like I said, you probably don't even—" her footing slipped, and she felt herself falling. A strong arm latched itself around her waist, steadying her. "…care about me…"

"What was that?" he asked, dangerously close to her ear.

Lylith walked in with a towel to see the two with their backs turned to the locker room door. "Ahem," she cleared her throat, catching their attention and making them separate. "Your towel," she gestured to the fluffy item as she walked back to the door. "I'll leave you two alone."

* * *

**I'll leave the rest to you, Patty.**

**ArAndAr?**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gackt-sama, Yuuya-kun, or Yukito-kun in any way. If I did, I'd be the happiest motherfucker in world, that's for sure.**

* * *

Lylith Sakurai smiled happily as she walked down the hallway, leaving behind a wet trail from the incident in the swimming pool. Her clothes were drenched where her sister had hugged her, almost choking her to death. The brunette was just glad Amelia was fine. She made a mental note to properly thank Matsushita-kun later, maybe asking him to join the girls in the weekend. They could go to a cafe or eat at a fast food. Or maybe they could all eat at Eiji's, knowing very well the latter would love more company.

"Sakurai-san?" a voice called behind her, and she turned around to meet the blue eyes of the Choir teacher. He titled his head to the side, and her eyes snapped on the earring tangling from his left earlobe. It was a small, black Gothic cross with a blue sapphire encased in the middle, and it jingled every time he moved.

"Ah, C-Camui-sensei, hello," she stuttered, already feeling a blush cover her cheeks. "Is something the matter?"

"I should be the one asking that," he replied, his voice worried. Was he concerned about her? "Why are you wet?"

_That's what she said_, she thought, hardly containing her giggles. "A little incident happened in the swimming pool. I left the gym for a few second to get some things, and that idiot of my sister managed to almost drown." The way she said 'idiot' was in no way offensive. The affection those words held behind showed how much she cared for her older sibling.

The shock on the teacher's face could have made her laugh. "Is she okay? Did anything bad happen?"

"No, no. Thank God she's okay." After a small pause she added, "All thanks to Matsushita-kun. I don't know what he was doing there, but I'm glad he was around to help Amelia. He saved her."

A proud smile made its way on Gackt's beautiful features. "Yes, that young fellow is a good guy."

"Mh..."

An awkward silence followed, making Lylith nervous as she scratched the back of her neck.

"Come on, let's go." The teacher's sudden exclamation made her jump slightly.

She looked up at him with curious eyes. "Where?"

"To the infirmary. I'm pretty sure they have some towels we can use to dry you up."

"Oh...but, I can just go to my room and change..."

"Are you going to disobey your teacher?" he asked, a wicked grin plastered on his face.

Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, blush deepening as she shook her head. "N-no, sensei."

"Very good. Let's go."

They slowly started walking down the hallway. The infirmary was on the other side of the school, so it was going to be a long walk.

Lylith looked outside the window and noticed the sun had started to set, shades of orange and pink mixing with blue and purple. She wished she had her sketchbook with her at that moment; she was dying to draw that beautiful sunset. Just how long had they stayed in the pool, exactly?

"Beautiful, isn't it?" the blond man whispered, noticing the girl's glance.

"Mh," she nodded, eyes sparkling with awe.

"This is one of the many good things about this Academy," he continued. "Seeing as this place is surrounded by woods, you get to see beautiful landscapes every day."

"That is just perfect. I can finally find something interesting to draw," the brunette said, smiling.

"You draw? Are you an artist?"

"Well, I wouldn't call myself that...but yes, I do draw. I love art. Paint, charcoal, pencils, oil pastels...you name it, I have it," she said proudly, giving the teacher a bright smile. "Besides singing, art is the only other way I know to express my feelings. I'm not really good with words..."

Gackt stared at the brunette in wonder. She was quite something, if he must say. She looked like a tender flower on the outside, but was actually a fierce tiger in the inside.

_A tiger with a really foul mouth, too_, he thought, smiling. _Oh, well. I suppose that's...cute. _

"Camui-sensei?" Lylith called, noticing the teacher had gone silent. Sapphire met emerald, and the girl blushed slightly. "Are you all right, sensei?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm good. Just...thinking." He gave her a tight-lipped smile and added, "Shall we keep walking? Curfew time is slowly approaching."

"Mh. _Hai_."

As they started walking again, the brunette couldn't help but glance at the blond man with the corner of her eye, once again cursing herself for feeling something towards a _teacher_. And it scared her. She'd always thought that her feelings had died with her parents that damned winter day, but now that she's met Gackt, her heart would try to leap out of her chest every time their eyes met. Happiness filled her whenever she talked to him, and she'd blush.

"We're here, Sakurai-san." The teacher's voice made her jump, and she whipped her head around to look at him. He pointed at the door in front of them. "The infirmary."

She nodded, and they entered.

And of course, the room was empty.

_Just my luck_, Lylith thought, her words coated in a thick veil of sarcasm.

"You can go sit on that chair while I look around for a towel," he said, pointing at a nearby chair standing beside one of the beds.

The brunette looked around the room, being the first time she ever stepped in there. The infirmary was pretty big. The wall behind her was covered by a row of giant windows, illuminating the room like a light bulb; and under that wall stood five beds with white and light blue sheets. The nurse's desk was near the door, neat stacks of paper being the only hint that someone _had_ actually been in that room only a couple hours ago. When Camui-sensei came back to her with a towel in his hand, she straightened her back, giving him her full attention.

"Here you go," he said, smiling politely.

"Thank you," she replied, patting her shirt dry with the white cloth.

An awkward silence followed as the teacher tried to look anywhere _but_ at the brunette's see-through clothes. Then he noticed something black crawling on the girl's shoulder. "Oh, Sakurai-san, I think you have a spider on your shoulder," he commented with a neutral expression.

Which soon changed into an amused one when Lylith's emerald eyes widened with horror. She paled considerably as she visibly stiffened.

Then the scream came, and he didn't have the time to react when his student suddenly leaped out of the chair and into his arms, efficiently making him lose his balance and fall backwards. His arms instinctively wrapped tightly around the girl, making sure she wouldn't get hurt in the process. His jade earring jingled loudly in the room.

"T-t-take it off! Take that fucking thing off my fucking shoulder!" she yelped, almost strangling Camui-sensei in her strong grip. "Please, hurry the fuck up!"

Too shocked to say anything, Gackt simply obeyed her, brushing the poor creature off her shoulder with just a flick of his wrist.

And an even more awkward silence followed as the couple just stood there, "hugging" each other.

"H-has it g-gone away...?" he heard Lylith whisper, her voice shaking.

"Uh, y-yeah..."

Slowly, she let go of his neck to look in his blue eyes. "R-really...?"

He froze in place as he looked at her. Flushed cheeks, trembling lips, and brown hair messily falling in front of her wide and teary green eyes. Her glasses had fallen somewhere in the room. "Fear" was written all over her face as she stared at him, reminding him of a deer caught in the headlights of a truck.

"Really..."

They were _waaaaay_ too close for his liking, noses almost touching, her legs on each side of his waist as she almost straddled him. He knew Lylith had no alternative intentions, but being the playboy that he was, Gackt couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she didn't get away from him. _Soon_.

Actually, fuck that. He knew exactly what would happen. He'd probably lean in to kiss her, and she'd probably fall prey to his sex appeal, and they'd probably end up having sex in one of the infirmary's beds, and he'd probably end up in jail with a bunch of other criminals that would gladly fuck him in the ass with, _definitely_, no lube. Maybe she'd even remain pregnant of his child, 'cause he didn't have a condom that da— "Thank God! I thought I was gonna die there!" He winced as the girl's voice suddenly sounded too loud. As lost in his thoughts as he was, he never noticed the girl disentangle herself from him to go sit back in the chair.

"A-ah..." he muttered, clearing his voice. "Um...yeah." He awkwardly got up and scratched the back of his neck. _This girl is dangerous_, he thought.

"Spiders freak me out," she admitted, pursing her lips together.

_No shit, I didn't notice_. "May I ask why?"

"I had a little incident when I was a kid. A trauma, if you would say. Amelia and I were playing Hide and Seek, and I accidentally fell in a hole in the ground. We were only six, and I was pretty tiny back then, so things like that happened frequently, me falling in random holes on the ground, I mean. The thing is, the hole was apparently the home of a big spider. It crawled up my body, and I freaked out. Since then I've been an arachnophobia. I can't even look at a spider without feeling sick. My skin would be covered in goose bumps if I even _dare_ think about those disgusting..._ things_." A cold shiver ran down her spine, and she tightly clutched the rowel to her chest.

"I see..." Gackt was trying hard not to laugh. Though he was still kinda shocked from the previous events, he found the girl's story funny nonetheless. "Well, the way I see it, 'those disgusting things' are the ones who are actually afraid of you." The look she gave him was priceless, and he chuckled. "It's true, believe me. You don't have anything to fear."

"Right. And I'm a Fairy Princess." She rolled her eyes, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

He smirked at her remark. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from those monsters from now on," he taunted, enjoying Lylith's facial expressions.

Said girl's eyes widened slightly at his words before narrowing in pure sarcasm. "Oh, my, how lucky. I found myself a knight. Or would you prefer I called you my bodyguard?" Her voice was just as taunting as his, the same smirk playing on her lips.

Their little game was interrupted by a knock on the door, and a student—a girl—entered the room.

She had short red hair that reached her shoulder blades and soft brown eyes. She was tall, taller than Lylith, and probably older, too—maybe by a couple years. The blue tie around her neck proved the last theory to be right, for only Juniors wore the blue tie. Freshmen wore the maroon tie, Sophomores wore the yellow one, while Seniors wore the red one.

"Ah, Kirie-san," Gackt greeted, nodding at the newcomer.

"Gackt-san," she bowed respectfully, "I was wondering where you had gone since you didn't come after school, so I came looking for you."

Recognition illuminated the blond's features, and he slapped the palm of his hand on his forehead. "Damn it, I completely forgot! I apologize, _Shizuka_, I didn't do it on purpose."

"It's fine." The ghost of a smile pulled at her lips, but maybe Lylith had imagined it.

The brunette stared at the two older people in the room with wonder and curiosity.

"Well, there's still some time left before curfew," Gackt said, "so maybe we can still do something." Turning to look at the green-eyed beauty with an apologetic look on his face, he added, "I'm really sorry, Sakurai-san, but can you go to your dorm by yourself?"

"Ah...sure, no problem." Was that regret she saw in his eyes?

"Good girl," he mocked, patting her on the head. "be careful not to run into any other incidents for today, okay?"

Lylith blushed slightly, looking at her fingers locked on her lap. "_H-hai. Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei_," she said in perfect Japanese before gathering her things and walking to the door. She bowed slightly I front of the other girl, who in return regarded her with a cold glare, before exiting the room.

_Well, that was weird_, she thought, frowning. _I wonder who that was...they seemed to be pretty close. They called each other by their first names..._ Her chest throbbed for a slight second. _Is this...jealousy? It's ridiculous, why would I be jealous? Unless..._

"Oh, Lyl! There you are!" A voice she recognized as her sister's made her turn around, and surely enough Amelia stood there, a few feet behind her, waving her arm. "I was wondering where you had gone!"

"Amelia..."

"What's wrong? You look horrible." The brunette didn't say anything, the day's events replaying in her mind, especially the last ones. "Lylith?" the blond asked again, worried.

"Nothing is wrong," the younger sibling lied, "I'm fine." She forced a smile on her lips, and knew her sister had probably noticed.

Not wanting to press on the subject, though, Amelia offered her twin her hand. "Shall we go then? Eiji just called me. He just finished baking a cake and wants us to try it first."

"Mh. Yeah, let's go."

As they walked, Amelia talked, and Lylith listening, never saying a word. _What the fuck is going on with me...?_

"Oh, hey, where are your glasses?" the blond piped up, noticing the brunette wasn't wearing her red-rimmed glasses.

Said girl stopped walking, eyes widening as she remembered she had forgotten them in the infirmary. Not wanting to go back in there, she just shrugged. "I'll get them back tomorrow."

"Do you know where you left them though?"

"Yeah, but let's go now. I don't to make Eiji wait."

"I think you're just dying to try his cake."

When Lylith stuck her tongue out, Amelia laughed, and they kept walking.

* * *

**A/N: And that was it! Some shit is going down, guys. Some serious shit is going down.**  
**R&R for Usagi and Patty? *winks ***


	5. Chapter 5

**Slight delay, but it was worth it. WOOT. New chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Vocaloid! It's mentioned in here! You all know I don't own anything else.**

* * *

Amelia's face flushed when her sister left, knowing that her sister had seen Yuuya with his arms wrapped around her waist just a few minutes before. They may have pulled apart when the younger sibling cleared her throat, but Amelia still felt his warmth around her. She walked over to the little table and snatched the towel, glancing at Yuuya for a second. He had found a chair and sat down, his back turned to her. With a soft smile, she snuck up behind him and covered his eyes. He let out a yelp, and grabbed her wrists. "Amelia-chan!" he cried, taking a few deep breaths. "You scared me!"

She grinned. She began moving the towel through his short hair, humming softly. "Your hair is pretty soft, Yuuya-kun."

She didn't see him smile, but she knew that he was, just by the sheer fact that his shoulders seemed to relax a little more and he let go of her wrists. Amelia admitted that she liked the feeling of his hands, calloused from playing the piano, and felt a little upset when he had let go. "Can you tell me about yourself?"

She laughed. "What is there to say?" her hands slowed. "Besides…haven't you heard the gossipers talk about me and Lylith yet? I'm sure that there are rumors all over the school by now."

He shook his head, craning his neck to try and look at her, but she positioned it right back to how it was. "They say our parents committed suicide, or that it was a car accident. There are even rumors that they died in a fire. Lyl and I don't even know. We were never told. I guess the police just didn't want to tell us because they thought that the truth would hurt us. When we came here, people began saying that we were running away from our past and that we were here only because it was the only scholarship we got. But that's not true; we've probably been requested by more schools than anyone."

"Doesn't not knowing the truth hurt more?" Yuuya asked, and he saw her shrug faintly.

"I don't know anymore. I haven't thought about it in such a long time. Eiji, the school's nursing director, has been taking care of us ever since then. I can admit that it's fun to live with him, if he didn't talk about the men he sees every time he walks down the street." She let out a frustrated sigh and finished drying her friend's hair. "But…on a brighter note, I came here to try and get my singing career on track. My sister wants to become a _mangaka_, so she's trying her hardest to pass all her art classes."

"She draws?"

"I play four instruments. Big deal. We're weird, and we know it. We embrace our weirdness." She let the towel drop to the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his hair. "But then, I wish we weren't so…so _cursed_. We can't ever get away with _anything_, we always know what other people are thinking just by looking at their faces, so we creep them out. Hence why we've never been able to make any friends but you and Gackt this year."

Yuuya's eyebrow furrowed as he somehow turned his head to face her. He only stared at Amelia, and she noticed something in his eyes. Was it…jealousy? It was a strong emotion, but why was he feeling it? "Are you jealous?" she asked, unwrapping her arms, and watched as his face slowly flushed a deep red.

He grabbed her wrists and placed them back where they were, loosing hanging from his neck. "Maybe. I'm not sure. I don't like how Gackt-san is able to be mentioned without an honorific from you."

A smile tugged on the blond's lips as she hovered close to his ear. "Jealous man, you are, _Yuuya_." She licked the shell of his ear and stepped away, jumping back into the pool and swimming a few meters away. Yuuya noticed how well she kicked her legs as she swam, and when she came to the surface, she laughed. "Jealousy's not a good thing to live with—what the hell?"

Her gaze faltered and she stared at the water while Yuuya began to take his shirt off, a grin plastered on his face, one button at a time. He rid himself of his pants as well, and without a second thought, dove into the water. He began swimming in her direction, making her try and get away. She let out a short squeak as she felt his arms around her waist, and heard his breath by her ear. "You're pretty fast, but you were caught off guard, _Amelia_."

The way his accent coated her American name sent shivers down her spine, and she swam away from him. He followed, watching carefully as she moved her underwater, her motions fast but smooth, making her seem almost like a mermaid. He saw the bubble rising from her mouth in a certain rhythm, as if she was singing underwater. It wouldn't surprise him if she was; after all, she was a pretty talented girl. Mouthing a song underwater must have been no problem to her. She came up for air, and he heard the faint melody of the famous Vocaloid song _Servant of Evil _reach his ears. "…_Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru…"_

A blush spread over his face as he heard her voice for the first time, and it sent shivers up and down his spine. She wasn't lying when she said that she was pursuing a singing career, and from the sound of it, she had an amazing chance. Gackt wasn't lying either when he mentioned the great grades she would be getting if she bothered to pay attention in his class. "_...Kitto darenimo wakarenai sa…" _as her voice filled the room, she lifted herself from the water. "_Mukashi, mukashi aru tokoro ni, akugyaku hidou no okouku no. Chouten ni kunrin shiteta, totemo kawaii boku no kyoudai…"_

She walked over to the diving platforms and scraped a towel off from, wiping her face, occasionally peeking at her friend to see if he was paying attention. He was staring intensely at her; as if by chance he looked away she would disappear. "_Tatoe sekai no subete ga, kimi no teki ni narou to mo. Boku wa kimi no mamoru kara, kimi wa dokokatte waratte ite!"_

She let out a soft giggle and looked at him shyly. "Stop staring," she said, catching his attention. Her face was a bright red. "It's making me nervous."

His eyes widened as he swam over to the ladder and climbed out. Her, nervous? His heart was pounding just from _listening _to her. She wouldn't begin to know what the word nervous meant. He ruffled her hair and she smiled. They soon went their separate ways into the locker rooms and changed, not saying another word to each other for the rest of the day.

* * *

Walking down the hallway, from afar, she spotted her sister, her brown hair put up in the signature ponytail she always wore it in. She definitely looked _dryer _than before, and Amelia called out to her! "Oh, Lyl! There you are!" the girl turned around and the blond waved. "I was wondering where you had gone!"

A spark of sadness passed on the younger sibling's face as Amelia walked up to her. "Amelia…"

Said girl tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong? You look horrible." The brunette looked deep in thought, refusing to say anything. If Amelia wasn't worried before, she sure was _now_. "Lylith?" she urged.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm fine." A lie. The blond knew it as her sister forced a smile to grace over her lips. But she refused to push Lylith into telling her just yet.

"Shall we go then?" she offered the younger girl her hand. "Eiji _just _called me. He just finished baking a cake and wants us to try it."

Lylith slipped her hand into Amelia's, "Mh. Yeah, let's go."

Amelia kept babbling about things that just felt right for the tense moment, even if she knew that her sister wasn't even going to respond. It was reassuring that at least she was listening. _Something weird's going on… _Then she noticed the difference with the blond. Her glasses were missing. How could Amelia not notice the red rims after so long? "Oh, hey, where are your glasses."

Lylith instantly came to a forced stop, as if a memory legitimately crashed into her. She shrugged. "I'll get them back tomorrow."

"Do you know where you left them though?" _It's a lot of money to replace glasses, you know…_

"Yeah, but let's go now. I don't want to make Eiji wait."

"I think you're just dying to try his cake."

Amelia broke out into laughter when her little sister stuck her tongue out, and they continued walking down the hallways.

* * *

**I like mah sitar, I like mah sitar~**

**ArAndAr?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Like always...I don't own BLAH BLAH BLAAAAAAHHH!**

* * *

The next day was Saturday, the sky was a cloudless blue, the sun was shining brightly, and birds chirped happily. A gentle, cool breeze blew through the open windows of room 302, moving the white lace curtains out of the way and ruffling soft, wavy, brown hair.

It was nine-thirty in the morning, and Lylith Sakurai was up and dressed, ready to start the day and do something.  
Or, well, she _would_ have done something if her sister weren't sleeping so peacefully, one arm thrown over the edge of the bed, her pink tank top exposing her back, and messy blond hair falling around her face like a halo.

The brunette sighed, sitting down next to her older sibling. She ran a hand through the blond's hair, surprised at how soft it was.

_For someone who doesn't really care about her hair_, she thought, _she surely has a nice mane._

A few minutes passed, and Lylith felt Amelia stir beneath her, a sleepy moan leaving her mouth as she slowly rolled over her back.

"Good morning," the brunette said, giggling when her sister tried to shield her eyes from the sunlight with her pillow.

"'Mornin'..." the other groaned, her voice husky. "Ugh, what time is it?"

"Nine-forty."

"And why am I awake?"

"You woke up on your own, Am."

Amelia gave the brunette a suspicious look, making the latter sigh in exasperation.

"Just get cleaned up and dressed, _onee-san_, I'll be waiting."

Still a little sleepy, Amelia rolled over and out of the bed. With slow, lazy steps, she closed herself in the bathroom, starting her morning routine.

* * *

The two girls stopped in front of Eiji's door and knocked. When he didn't open, they tried again, but got no response. "Well, this is weird," the blond muttered. "Usually he'd open up before we even touched the door and crush us in a bear hug."

"Maybe he had things to do at the Infirmary."

"Shall we go check?"

"Nah, I wouldn't dare interrupt him in the middle of work." She paused. "Besides, I don't think I have the fucking nerves to hear him rant about the 'hot and charming' infirmary teacher, Kaito Eiri."

"Someone's grumpy," Amelia muttered, wrapping a hand around her sister's shoulders and gently bumping their heads together. "What's wrong, Lylith? You've been like this since Thursday. Why won't you talk to me?"

Lylith turned her emerald eyes away from her sister's scrutinizing gaze. "Nothing's happened, Am, don't worry. If there was something serious, I'd tell you, you know that."

A few moments passed in silence as the girls walked towards the cafeteria. Amelia didn't push the argument any further, not wanting to make her sister feel uncomfortable.

_Fine_, she thought, mentally scoffing. _If she won't tell me, then I'll find out myself._

Lylith, on the other side, couldn't help but think about Thursday's events again.

"_I apologize, Shizuka, I didn't do it on purpose!"_

The way he had called that girl by her first name had given her an unpleasant feeling.

_I wonder what's going on between those two...?_

And then some common sense seemed to snap back into her.

Why should she _care_? Gackt was a teacher, and Lylith a student. A relationship between the two was illegal and impossible.

Not that she _wanted_ a relationship, anyways.

Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

She didn't like the way she felt towards the twenty-five-year-old man. She didn't like the way he _made_ her feel.

_It's all his fault I'm so depressed!_

_He_ was the one who made her blush every time their eyes met. _He_ was the one who made her heart want to leap out of her chest when he talked to her. _He_ was the one who fucking made her feel like she would faint at any moment when he touched her.  
And most of all, _he_ was the fucking reason she'd fucking choke on her fucking tears every _fucking_ time she remembered all those things.

"...ith?"

_Huh?_

"Lylith?"

The brunette's green eyes stared into her sister's equally green ones, but they were unfocused.

"_Lylith_!"

Said girl jumped in surprise, blinking rapidly.

"Damn, girl...are you sure you're okay? You're being unresponsive."

The brunette shook her head to clear her thoughts.

But before she could say anything, a soft, melodic jingle reached her ears. And she stiffened.

Gackt's earring.

Meaning Gackt was there.

As if he had read her mind, the man's rich, deep voice called to them. "Sakurai-san! Hanatsu-san!"

"Ah, Gackt, hello! Yuuya's here, too?" Amelia exclaimed, happy to see the two.

"Yep," the younger man replied, smiling broadly when she didn't use any honorifics.

Lylith was too shocked to say a word, too..._pissed_. She didn't want to see Gackt. Hell, she didn't want to see anyone but her sibling. Hot even Eiji.

"Are you okay, Lylith-chan?" Yuuya asked, noticing the brunette's silence.

"Ah...yes, yes! I'm perfectly fine!" She smiled at him, and he returned the gesture.

_Get a hold of yourself, woman! Student and teacher, that's all there is to it._

"I'm glad. You seemed deep in thought."

"Don't worry I'm fine."

"Were you guys headed to the cafeteria, too?" Gackt asked. He was talking to Amelia, but his eyes were glued on Lylith. The brunette stared right back, giving him a tight-lipped smile.

"Actually, we were planning to have breakfast with Eiji, but he's not in his room. So we were going to the cafeteria instead."

"Shall we go together, then?" the blond man continued, this time looking at the older girl.

"That would be a fantastic idea! Wouldn't it, Lylith?"

Said girl nodded, her bangs falling over her face as she did so. She had decided to keep her hair down that day, and Gackt was surprised to see just how long her thick mane actually was—it reached just a little over her waist.

_I wonder if it's as soft as it looks..._

He suddenly wanted to run his long fingers through her messy waves, see her cute blush adorn her cheeks, her bright green eyes look away.

"Let's go then!" Amelia's voice suddenly sounded too loud to his ears.

But he supposed it was a good thing she had interrupted his thoughts. They were taking...the wrong direction, so to speak.

_I'm her teacher, for God's sake. Her teacher._

He didn't know why, but the words bothered him.

"Oh, yeah! Sakurai-san, I have your glasses here with me," the blond man exclaimed, suddenly remembering about the red-rimmed glasses.

Lylith's eyes widened, and Amelia raised her eyebrows, giving her sister a look that clearly said, "So _he_ had them?" Then she blushed, and the blond girl snickered.

"T-thank you, _sensei_." She made sure to put emphasis on the last word, giving him a pointed look.

And he got her message. _What happened Thursday will never happen again._

He handed the object to her, and she took them, making sure she didn't touch him.

They stared at each other for a few seconds while the exchange happened, but she quickly looked away.

And, even if just a split second, he felt empty.

* * *

"Mmh, dude! The school's food is de-li-cious!" Amelia exclaimed, moaning in pleasure when the sweet chocolate of the doughnut melted in her mouth.

"Ditto, twin," Lylith agreed, closing her eyes and sighing when she took a huge bite of her own chocolate doughnut.

Another thing the twins had in common: taste. They pretty much liked the same foods, though Lylith, unlike her sister, wasn't a huge fan of strawberries. Unless they were covered in chocolate, that is.

Talking about chocolate and strawberries...

The brunette smiled as a memory of when the two were seven years old crossed her mind. They'd been eating chocolate-flavored ice cream and had decided to mix it with some strawberry-flavored one. Since strawberries and chocolate taste so good together, why shouldn't chocolate and strawberry ice cream taste just as delicious?

So you can imagine the twins' shock upon finding out that, _no_, chocolate and strawberry-flavored ice cream did (not) taste good combined. At _all_.

"Why are you giggling, Lyl?" Amelia asked, raising her eyebrows at her sister but happy to see a real smile finally light up her features. She had always loved the way her jade green eyes would sparkle with mirth every time she thought of something funny.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about that time when we tried mixing chocolate and strawberry ice cream together."

Amelia made a face that clearly showed she remembered that episode—that _unpleasant _episode in her life.

"Why? They don't taste good?" Yuuya asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yuuya, have you ever tried to mix the two together?"

"No."

"Good. _Don't_."

He grinned, amused. "That bad?"

"Worse than you could ever imagine. It tastes like dirt."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "And _why_ do you know what _that_ tastes like?"

The blond averted her eyes—but not before sending he sister a nasty glare—and sipped at her orange juice. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Lylith burst out in a fist of giggles, almost chocking on her own drink.

Oh, she remembered _that_, too. She had been the one who had dared her, after all.

Gackt couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two girls having fun. He was learning more about them, and he liked that. He had heard the rumors, of course, but he knew better than to believe whatever people said.

He had gone through that phase, too, back when he was a singer. And it hadn't been fun.

"Oh, shit, I almost forgot!" Lylith exclaimed, still smiling. "Yuuya-kun, do you have anything planned out for the weekend?"

Yuuya was taken aback by her question, but replied nonetheless. "Not really. I was planning to go home, but my parents aren't in town, so it would be pointless."

"Then, would you like to spend the weekend with us?"

Amelia looked just as surprised as Yuuya was.

"Well, I...I don't know...uh...why?"

"Oh, don't worry, hun, I ain't trying to get in your pants if that's what you thought." The brunette grinned foxily upon seeing his blush, and Amelia giggled.

Camui-sensei couldn't help but snicker at that. He liked that side of the girl. Of course, shy and humble Lylith Sakurai was adorable, but her foxy and outgoing nature was attractive, too.

"I...never thought that! I was just...surprised, that's all."

The brunette laughed merrily. "Relax," she breathed, "I was just kidding, Yuuya-kun. Consider it a symbol of gratitude for saving my sister."

Understanding dawned on him. "Oh…_oh_. Well, then, in that case, I'll gladly accept."

"Magnificent!"

"Eiji?" Gackt asked, raising a perfect eyebrow. He remember hearing that name before, but he hadn't been too interested at the time to remember where.

"Yeah, our guardian," Amelia replied. A light bulb went off somewhere in her head. "Why don't you come along, sensei? I'm sure Eiji will be happy to meet you. He's always been complaining that we never bring friends home." She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Amelia, don't rush things. Maybe Camui-sensei has already other plans."

Gackt didn't miss the hopeful look on the girls face.

He mentally smirked. "Actually, I was hoping you guys would invite me, too. I was afraid I had to spend the weekend all alone."

_I'm pretty sure 'Shizuka' would be more than happy to keep you company_, Lylith thought drily to herself.

"It's settled then! We're all going to our house for the weekend!" Amelia sounded extremely happy at the idea of having guests. It had been such a long time since the last time they had someone come over.

And knowing Eiji, she sure he'd do his best to make them feel welcomed, with his delicious cooking and fun activities.

Lylith sighed. "Well, go pack your bags, then. Take whatever you need, but remember—it's only for two days, so nothing flashy. Though...knowing Eiji, I'd bring a suit or something nice."

"Roger!" the two men exclaimed, standing up at the same time.

"We're gonna have so much fun!"

"Yeah..."

"Let's go tell Eiji, Lyl!"

Amelia dragged her twin by her arm, grabbing a doughnut on her way.

_This is going to be a looong weekend_, Lylith thought, sighing in defeat.

* * *

**TA-DAAAAHN! Chapter 6! Well? Like, dislike? **

**R&R for Usagi and Patty! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Mother of fucking fuckery on a shit covered stick. I don't know what that tastes like, but I'm sure it's disgusting.**

**New review! Holy shit, it surprised me, actually. Um, StealthClaw99, um, which author do you prefer better? Because I'd like to know what your opinion is. We won't hate you, maybe the person who like better may want to fuck your little brain out in sheer joy, but we don't hate. At least I don't. Oh, and if you have a facebook, like our page, Usagi & Patty. Please?**

**Little thing. Well, huge thing, (TWSS) um, Patty and I are starting school this week, so, updates will be slower. I am starting a Kingdom Hearts Youtube show as well as my GraviProject, so things will be delayed. All that and my aunt is coming to stay over and she's from the UK. I bet I'll have an accent by January. I bet. I don't know how my love's schedule will be, probably not as fucky as mine, but, still really busy. We apologize.**

**Disclaimer: Kan-fucking-pai.**

* * *

The next Saturday morning found Amelia awake before her sister and in the kitchen humming tunes. Breakfast was an easy task for her, and she made sure never to tell anyone that she was actually an amazing cook. It was one of the only few things that really calmed her down. The footsteps that came down into the large kitchen made her stop. "Hey," Lylith said softly. "Why are you up making…pancakes this morning?"

Amelia let out a strangled chuckle. "I actually couldn't sleep at all last night. There was a lot on my mind. Did I wake you up? It's a Saturday."

"I know it's a Saturday, dumbass. That's why I'm wondering why you're awake so early."

Amelia rolled her eyes and pointed her spatula at Lylith's face. "It's a crime to make pancakes for my family?"

"You don't usually cook for us, that's all. And why couldn't you sleep last night?"

The blond shrugged. "Just a lot on my mind, y'know?"

Her sister raised a suspicious eyebrow while leaning against the counter. "You've been getting closer to Yuuya-kun by the way, _onee-san_."

The blond's face flushed bright red and she began flipping the batter onto the frying pan. She kept her eyes downcast and refused to lift her head, so her sister continued. "It's not like it's anything bad or whatnot, but I'm going to say that you have a serious _crush _on him."

"A crush?" Eiji's voice rang as the blond flipped a pancake too hard and it ended up getting stuck to the ceiling. She stared at it wantonly, before turning to the brown haired man. "Amelia has a crush?"

"Dammit, old man, you wasted one 'cake!" she cried, spooning up some more batter to fill in the space where the old pancake was. "And what if I do? They're coming over anyway."

"So _that's _why you wanted to cook dinner for us today."

Lylith raised an eyebrow. She didn't believe that her sister was even close to being a good cook, but the nervous feeling from knowing that Gackt was coming over made her stop thinking about it and walk over to the dining room. She muttered some curses and added her sister's name to the mix. Amelia was the one who came up with the idea to invite the man. Lylith only invited Yuuya, so why did her older sister have to be such a dumbass and invite Gackt as well? She growled. Hating her sister was the least of her worries for now. She had to deal with Gackt coming to her _house_.

"I'm skipping out on breakfast, Am," she called, making her way to the stairs. "I've got to clean up the messy shit you call our rooms."

Eiji made some type of whine in protest to her not eating as a family, but stopped when Amelia hit him over the head with her spatula, crying, "Shut up and set the table for the two of us!"

* * *

When the clock struck five, Amelia looked at the hard work she put into her food. Different meats with _teriyaki_, some eggs, salad, sushi, _miso _soup. Everything was perfect. She ran an arm across her forehead with a sigh and watched as Eiji came down the staircase, dressed in a suit. Her eyebrow twitched. The man did not understand that the two visitors were going to be the _girls' _boyfriends, not his, in the future. She made her way past him. "They should be here any minute, pops. Don't, I repeat, _don't _touch the food until Lylith and I are ready. I have to get dressed. I'm sure Lyl will be down to watch you until I come back. _Don't touch the food._"

"Did you have to say it twice?" he asked, watching her back as she walked out of the kitchen, a hand massaging the bridge of her nose. She had spent the entire day cooking the perfect meal, and she was worn out. She didn't feel the best, (in fact she felt like shit, but she wouldn't dare say that out loud with Eiji in the house) and she wanted nothing more than to collapse on her bed and rest. She trudged her way into her room and spotted the black dress sitting on her bed. Knowing her sister, she was wearing the same exact thing, so she quickly slipped it on. The headache was finally starting to grow, and she let out a soft groan. _This _was why Lylith never let her work too hard. The stress always got to her and made her sick.

"_Onee-san_, are you ready yet?" Lylith said, walking into the older girl's room and watched as Amelia stumbled over to the bed. "Hey, are you feeling okay?" the younger sibling put a hand against her sister's forehead, only to take it back quickly. "Because you spent the entire day making dinner, you've wasted a lot of energy! You're burning!"

"_Stop _yelling at my face and get me a fucking Tylenol or somethin', Lyl." The doorbell rang, causing a severe pound in Amelia's head. "God, let's go downstairs. I'll be fine until bed time."

The two managed their way downstairs and the blond made a detour into the kitchen, going through one cabinet, grabbing a box of medicine pills. She took out a glass and poured some tap into it, reading the box all the while. _Two pills every hour…why do they always say that? It usually cures this shit with two pills anyway._ She tore open the box and pushed two out of their spots. She glanced at the doorway just as she was about to put them into her mouth and noticed Yuuya walking right to her. "Are you a drug addict or something?"

"If you haven't noticed," she mumbled, pointed at the set dining table filled with food. "I was on my feet all day preparing _that _for you two. I got a bit of a fever in the process." She popped the two pills in her mouth and swallowed them down with water, grimacing at the slight taste they always seemed to leave her.

He looked at her. Without warning he walked up close and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Either way, sick or not, you look amazing, Amelia."

She glanced up and noticed the soft blush on his face. She smiled. "You do too."

"First name basis with intimate touching already, guys?" Lylith piped up, standing in between them and smiling broadly. Amelia flushed a bright red while Yuuya's face became darker, causing the brunette to snicker. "C'mon, the food is gonna get cold." She looked right into her sister's eyes. "You may have cooked this, but you need some rest before Eiji finds out you're sick. Go upstairs and get under those covers. I'll send Yuuya-kun up with some food, I promise."

"Great," she muttered as she trudged over to the staircase.

"Amelia, where are you going?" Eiji asked, suddenly extremely worried for his 'daughter'.

"I don't feel so well, dad," she said. She called him 'dad' only when she wanted him off her back, and more than not it worked wonders. "Yuuya's gonna bring up food and take care of me for a little while I get some rest. Enjoy the food though, I'm sure I did the best I could ever do with it." When she was convinced that he wasn't going to make a vain attempt to follow her, she carried her half-dead weight up the staircase into her room. Closing the door behind her, she whispered, just as the short clank of glasses made it to her ears, "_Kanpai._"

* * *

**I'm leaving your chapter with Gackt to you, Patty, because I didn't know what to really put. I am too focused on getting Axel's cosplay that I can't think. But after that, I might have something along the lines of a sour chapter ahead of me. Can't fucking wait for that. Hope you enjoyed!**

**ArAndAr?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Y'all know the rule—I own nothin' but Lylith.**

* * *

"I'm so happy to have you guys at our house!" an overly happy Eiji exclaimed, grinning from ear-to-ear. "It's been such a long time since I actually talked to someone else besides the two kids..." He sighed, leaning back in his chair.

Lylith glared at him from beside him, elbowing him in the ribs. "Who's the kid?"

"Ouch! You didn't have to hit me that hard!"

"Just shut up and eat, Eiji," she grumbled, still pissed off about the fact that Gackt was in her house.

And he was currently staring at her. She tried her best not to flip the table over and throw a tantrum, but damn was he making it impossible. She could basically _feel_ the grin on his face.

"And to think you two used to be such sweeties, you especially. What the hell happened?" She hit him again, this time on the arm. "What? I'm just saying the truth! I swear your teenage hormones are getting to you. I mean, I always expected Amelia to act like she does now one day or the other, but you? I would have _never_ thought that."

Yuuya snickered and Gackt grinned.

"I wish I could hear more about her, Eiji-san?" the blond teacher asked, smirking when the brunette in front of him glared.

She was gonna make sure she wiped that grin off his face, sooner or later...

"Oh, yes, with pleasure!"

...after she killed Eiji.

* * *

Lylith tried not to listen at the three men sitting at the table and talking about her and Amelia. They had finished lunch almost twenty minutes ago, and they had been talking the whole time.

_Doesn't Eiji get tired of telling those stories over and over again? _

She hear someone who sounded suspiciously like her choir teacher laugh, and she grabbed the plate she was holding even tighter.

She figured the only way to get herself out of that hell was by washing all the plates. That would keep her busy for a while.

But the loud voices were making it impossible to do even that, the simplest task. Maybe turning the music on would help?

She dried her hands on a towel and went over the stereo sitting on a shelf in the kitchen. Why there was a stereo in the kitchen, she had no idea, but at that time and place, she was glad it was there. She didn't even bother to check what CD was in the CD player; she simply pressed the start button and went back to her place by the sink. The volume was loud enough to cover the other voices in the dining room, but not so loud as to be painful to her sensitive ears.

About halfway through the CD, she recognized what once used to be one of her favorite songs. She didn't remember the singer or the name of the song, but she liked it nonetheless.

She smirked as the dirty words reached her ears, and she started singing along, "_Kimi wa seijitsu na moralist kirei na yubi de boku wo nazoru,_

"_Boku wa junsui na terrorist kimi no omou ga mama ni kakumei ga okiru,_

"_Koi ni shibarareta specialist nagai tsume wo taterareta boku,_

"_Ai wo tashikametai egoist kimi no oku made tadoritsukitai_."Too caught up in what she was doing, she never heard the quiet footsteps right behind her.

"Such a dirty song you're listening to," a deep and husky voice said, making her jump and almost drop a plate. _Almost_.

She turned around with wide eyes, which soon turned into slits as she noticed the ever-there grin on Gackt's face.

"Sensei." She still heard Eiji talking to Yuuya about how cute Amelia used to be when she was just a child. "Aren't you with the others?"

"I listened to what I wanted to hear." Something in his words made her take a step back. It wasn't _what_ he said that made suspicious, but the way he _said_ the words; as if he knew something she didn't but _should_ have known. "So I thought I'd come help in the kitchen."

"That's very nice of you, but I'm fine by myself, thank you."

He glanced over at the shitload of dirty dishes that barely fit in the sink. "I'll help you dry, then. Two pairs of hands are better than one."

_That's what she said_, she thought. "Fine." She shrugged. "Suit yourself."

She turned back around and went back to cleaning a dirty glass. Gackt chuckled and walked to stand next to her, holding up a towel he found on the counter.

Neither of them said a word as the music continued. After a while, though, he heard her sigh and saw her shift. Next thing he knew, she was singing along again.

"_Ai shitemo ii kai? Yureru yoru ni,_

"_Aru ga mama de ii yo motto hayaku,_

"_Kurushii kurai ni nureta kuchibiru ga kotoba nante mou,_

"_Kimi to boku not burning love_."

He couldn't help but feel happy as her sweet, melodic voice filled his ears.

She was singing _his_ song, and one of his favorites, too; _Vanilla. _

"Do you know who the singer is?" he asked, wanting to hear his name flow from her lips in such a way that would make him shi—

"No idea."

Well, that ruined his fantasy.

He turned to look at her with a shocked expression on his face. "You...don't know who the singer is?"

"Nope."

"Not even a small clue?"

She shook her head. "Not at all." She looked up at him and tilted her head to the side. "Do you?"

And suddenly, and awesome idea crossed his mind. Or, well, it sounded awesome to _him_, at least. His voice had changed a bit over the years, but he was pretty sure she would recognize it...

"_Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni,_

"_Aru ga mama de ii yo motto kimi wo,_

"_Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta koshitsuki ga toke au hodo ni,_

"_Kimi wa...boku no...bannin da_." The words flowed fluently from his lips, as if he'd been singing them forever.

Which, Lylith realized, was _exactly_ the case.

Her eyes were wide, her lips parted, the plate she held slipped from her hands, and her body went rigid. "Oh. My. God."

His grin widened. "What?"

"No fucking way."

"What is it?"

"You...the song...I...!"

"Yes?"

"_You_ sang that song?" she asked, pointing a finger at him then at the still playing stereo.

"I used to."

"How."

"Amelia didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I used to be a famous singer before I retired to become a teacher." He raised his eyebrows at her on surprise.

"She knew?" How come her sister never told her?

"Yeah...I thought you did, too..."

"No! I wouldn't be this fucking surprised if she did, would I?" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air in exasperation.

He tried not to laugh, but miserably failed, which earned him a punch on the arm from the brunette.

"'S not fucking funny!"

"Y-yes it is...!" he gasped in between his fits of laughter.

She couldn't help but glare at him. In her mind, she had already killed him more times than she cared to remember. "Sensei. Enough." He kept laughing, making her madder. "Sensei." He still wouldn't stop, now doubling over. In his mind, her shocked face replayed over and over again, bringing new giggles each time. "_Gackt_! Stop!"

Oh, _that_ certainly had him stop, almost choking on his surprised gasp. His eyes turned to look at her with a mix of shock and surprise. Never in his life would he have thought he'd live to hear his name leave her lips. She seemed to have realized that, too, for a deep blush colored her face in an instant.

"I...what did you just—"

"Just get back to the dishes," she snapped, cutting off his words and abruptly turning around, her back facing him.

But he wouldn't get any of that. Like hell was he gonna let this chance escape him.

"I won't help you if you don't repeat what you just said."

"'Dishes'?" she asked, turning her innocent eyes to him.

"Before that."

"Oh, you mean 'the'."

He groaned. "No, _before_ that."

"'To'?"

"Sakurai." He was getting fed up real soon and real bad.

"'Back'?"

"Sakurai." His voice now held a dangerous tone to it.

"Oooh! 'Get'!"

"_Lylith_!"

"_Gackt_!"

Silence.

They just stood there by the sink, staring at each other with heated gazes, frowns set into place. By look on her face, Gackt swore she would start growling any second.

And being the idiot that he was, he couldn't think of anything else to do at that moment but to distract her from her more-than-obvious thoughts of killing him.

So he reached out with his left hand to grab something...

...which so happened to be the faucet.

It was a 'wrong-place-and-wrong-time' kind of thing, really.

It was by accident that his thumb blocked half of the faucet in a way that had water sprout everywhere.

And it was by accident that it flew on his direction.

And it was by accident that she got (drenched), as well.

And he prayed to all the Kami's above that she wouldn't murder him for that—for _real_.

"Y...you..."

_Uh-oh..._

"You...!"

_Shiiiiiit..._

But thankfully, before anything could happen at all, someone interrupted them.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?"

Both heads turned to the doorway to meet a shocked Eiji and a laughing Yuuya standing on the doorway, both of them amused beyond belief.

"W-what the h-heck were you t-two doing...!" Yuyya tried to ask, laughing his ass off at the two drenched figures in front of the sink, the water still spraying them. "W-were you _that_ thirsty?"

"Shut up, Yuuya," Gackt grumbled, glancing at Lylith with the corner of his eye.

A wet...drenched Lylith covered in...see-through...clothes..._.tightly_ wounded around her body—

_Get your mind out of the gutter! She's your_ student!

"That could actually be a good idea," Eiji commented after getting over his initial shock.

Yuuya gave him a weird look. "Getting wet with a faucet?"

"No, of course not. Since today is a pretty hot day, we could go take a swim in the family's swimming pool. After Amelia joins us, of course."

"You guys even have a swimming pool here?"

"Yep!"

"Awesome! I'm in! Amelia _did_ tell me to bring a swimsuit..."

"I didn't really bring anything with me..." Gackt muttered, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. Lylith hasn't said a word since the two men entered the kitchen.

"It's okay, I'm pretty sure I have a pair of swimming trunks that might fit you," Eiji said, smiling. "If that's okay with you?"

"Ah...sure, no problem..."

"Are you in, Lylith?"

Said girl _still_ remained silent for a good handful of minutes.

Finally, she gave a sigh, looked up at the blond teacher in exasperation, and said, "I'm gonna get my revenge in the pool, then."

* * *

**IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO FINISH THIS. F*** YOU SCHOOL.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The word count for this chapter is 666. That's bad.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

When she found Lylith standing, _soaked _in her room, Amelia couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. It wasn't every day that her sister walked upstairs dripping with water. With an extremely pissed off look on her face. Amelia cleared her throat. "Should I even ask what happened?"

"Just shut the fuck up and get a damn swimsuit on, we're going swimming."

"But I'm sick!" Amelia whined and Lylith threw her a glare along with a small smack to the forehead.

"You feel perfectly fine to me. Hurry up, Yuuya-kun and Camui-sensei are waiting along with Eiji." When she said Gackt's name, Amelia couldn't help but notice that her voice dropped a tone and went a little along the evil side. Something really was bugging her.

As Lylith turned to leave, Amelia tugged on her sleeve, effectively stopping her and allowing the blond to shut the door. "Alright, spill."

The brunette crossed her arms. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap!" The older sibling slammed her hand against a wall. "You've obviously upset about something. How about letting your panties free from that knot and telling me?"

"I'm not upset about anything," the brunette said stubbornly.

Amelia let out a snarl and pushed herself away from the door. "Yes, you do Lyl. It's as plain as day. Talk to me. _Please_."

Lylith took in a deep breath. "It's Gackt," she said slowly. "I don't know if I'm right about this, but he might be in a relationship with another girl."

The blond's face lit up in a knowing smile and she chuckled. "Oh, dearest little sister. You're _jealous_."

Lylith huffed and looked away, her face a bright red. "Am not!"

"How are you gonna tell me wrong?" Amelia asked, stepping away from her younger sibling. "We may be fraternal twins, but I can still read you like the back of my hand. I'm not going to get into this, since it's _your _relationship, but I want you to know that I'll be here to help."

Lylith smiled. "Get into your swimsuit, ya sap, and let's go."

* * *

Yuuya and Lylith were jumping back and forth into the water, Gackt was sitting at one of the tables, talking with Eiji, while Amelia was walking around, pouring drinks for anyone who wanted one. "Oh, Lyl," she called, grabbing her sister's attention. The brunette turned to find her sister fiddling with her iPod. "What was that song you liked so much before we moved here? That really dirty one?"

"No idea," she deadpanned, making the blond's shoulders slump. "You can put anything else on though."

"I'll put it on shuffle."

With a click of a button, one of Gackt's older songs began to play, and Lylith got out of the pool. "Tag," she said, slapping Amelia on the back. "Go play with your boyfriend."

Amelia's face flushed red. "He's not my boyfriend," she muttered, "yet." And walked over to the edge of the pool and crouched down. She dipped her toe in the water and shivered from the cold temperature compared to the outdoors. Before she could dip her entire foot in though, a hand caught her by the ankle and dragged her down and under, and momentarily, she forgot to breathe, swallowing a mouthful of water. Her vision faded, and something went over her mouth in a chaste touch, bringing air into her lungs.

Once she resurfaced, Amelia noticed that she was clinging onto Yuuya, who with no complaint held her closely. "You almost drowned again, you klutz."

"It was _your _fault, asshole," she said, hitting him. "You dragged me in!"

He laughed, and the blond caught a faint trace of a blush on his cheeks. A couple droplets of water hit them, and Lylith was frantically waving her hand, beckoning the older sibling over. Amelia carefully swam to the edge and rested her arms atop of it. "What?"

Lylith leaned down and whispered, "You big doof!"

"Huh?" Amelia was confused. "What?"

"Yuuya-kun just kissed you!"

…_what?_

* * *

**Fucking French homework killed me in making this chapter.**

**ArAndAr?**


	10. Chapter 10

**-Sighs- So we're finally back with Gackt and Lylith! I'm surprised it didn't take me longer to type this...huh. Well, enjoy!**

**And as always, I don't own Gackt. Or Yuuya. Or any other person besides Lylith.**

* * *

Lylith happily made her way back inside the house to take out some snacks for the guests. The expression on her sister's face upon hearing the news had simply been priceless. She left a wet trail behind her as she walked in the kitchen but didn't care; she was way too amused at the moment to give a shit.

She hadn't even noticed she had started humming to a tune until a deep, smooth voice said, "Why so happy?"

The smile never left her face as she turned around to meet a curious Gackt Camui. She was just too happy to remember she was supposed to be mad him. "What makes you think I'm happy?"

"You're smiling." He paused. "And you didn't frown or glare at me as soon as you saw me."

_Ouch…_ "I didn't glare at you."

"But you did frown."

"I did no such thing."

He gave an exasperated sigh. "Whatever floats your boat,_ Lylith_."

He'd been expecting many reactions from the girl when he used her first name. He'd expected her to get mad, glare at him like she had kept doing for the past week, maybe even actually hit him. He'd expected her to ignore him and keep doing whatever she had been doing before he had decided to butt into her business.

But he'd never expected her grin to widen—a smile that would make the Cheshire cat feel ashamed—and her eyes to darken, making her look even sexier than she already looked in that swimsuit.

Talking about her swimsuit...

That excuse for a bikini she was wearing should have been illegal. _How_ did she even possess something like that was beyond his understanding. How could Eiji, their so-called overprotective guardian, allow such a thing? The way the black material clung to her body was sinful, wrapping around the curves of her chest and rear like a second skin. The blue hibiscus flower printed on her left breast suddenly seemed very interesting...

"Do you want to know what _really_ floats my boat?" she asked, her voice low and seductive; a tempting whisper that had him unconsciously take a step closer to her.

He gulped, unable to stop his wondering eyes from following a droplet of water run down her neck and disappear into her top piece. "W-What?" He hated himself for stuttering.

"Water."

And just like that, the moment was gone.

Lylith didn't even look at him as she went back out in the backyard with her snacks, and he groaned.

_Of course_, he thought, rolling his eyes. _Of course she'd do that_! Shaking his head, he followed her in the swimming pool.

"Hey, Lylith, what's wrong with your sister?" Eiji asked once the petite brunette sat next to him.

The smile automatically returned on her face. "I don't know. Why do you ask?"

Eiji didn't seem to notice the knowing look on Lylith's face. "She seems a bit...shocked. And Yuuya-kun is acting strange, as well. He can't stop grinning." He nodded towards the couple swimming around.

Amelia had a light blush on her cheeks, as did Yuuya, and he wasn't taking his eyes off her, either.

Lylith shrugged, trying to act indifferent. "They look fine to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe I'm getting old," the man mumbled, "and I'm just imagining things."

Lylith chuckled. "Maybe."

Eiji smiled as well, sighing happily. "Today is such a wonderful day! It's nice to have people around the house."

The fifteen-year-old nodded in agreement, sipping her lemonade. "Yeah...it's been a while since we last held a party like this, hasn't it?"

"Yup! I'm starting to think Matsushita-kun should save Amelia from danger more often."

"Why?"

"So we can invite him over again to thank him."

Lylith laughed wholeheartedly, throwing her head back. "Only you could come up with some crazy shit like that, Eiji."

"Language, young lady. You keep forgetting I'm you guardian; I can't let you say such words around adults like that," the effeminate man huffed, waving a finger in front of her face.

The brunette girl grinned. "A bit too late for that, don't you think?"

He sighed, but smiled nonetheless. "Maybe." He glanced over to where Gackt was sitting, silently listening to their conversation while drinking his cocktail. "Gackt-san, are you okay?"

The blond man turned his full attention to the other male. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

"You're very quiet."

"I was lost in thoughts, sorry."

"No need to apologize," Lylith said, smiling despite herself.

"You say that, Gackt-san, but you look bored," Eiji commented. "What do you usually do in your free time?"

_Besides fucking around with women? _Gackt thought, biting his tongue so the words wouldn't slip past his lips. "I enjoy reading, actually."

The twins' guardian brightened. "Perfect! Then maybe you could take a look at the family's library; it has a huge variety of books, from fiction to novels, as well as historical and scientific books."

Lylith's eyes widened, and her heart skipped a beat.

No one had been in the library since her parents' death. _No one_.

"If it's not an inconvenience...then I'd love to go take a look," the blond teacher replied.

"Great. Lylith sweetie, would you mind showing sensei around?"

"I...I g-guess..."

Gackt didn't miss the hesitation in her voice.

Standing up from their chairs, the brunette lead her Choir teacher inside the mansion. They walked towards the entrance hall and walked up the stairs, to the second floor. They took a a turn to the left and kept walking down the long hallway until they reached what Gackt presumed was the library.

But that's where they stopped. Lylith made no move to open the doors, she simply stared at them as if they were aliens.

"Is everything okay, Sakurai-san?" he quietly asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I...yeah, kind of. It's just...no one has ever entered the library since our parents died, and I'm kind of scared..." It was barely a whisper, but he heard.

He softly touched her shoulder and squeezed lightly, trying to comfort her. "It's okay, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. We could always go back outside."

She looked up at him, and as their eyes met, he thought she looked very much like a lost kitty he had once found in front of his house on a rainy day. He had been a teenager in high school back then, but he still remembered the scared, sad expression on the black kitty's face.

He had the sudden urge to wrap his arms around her and pull her against him in a comforting and loving hug. His heart throbbed, his body ached to move, but he held his place and waited for her to make the first move.

She smiled at him, tentatively at first, then gratefully, and whispered a "thank you".

Lylith took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a brief second, and reopened them as she exhaled. She touched the cherry wood with her fingertips, smiling, and flung the doors open.

"Welcome to our most treasured room," she said as she entered, Gackt following right behind her. "You have thousands of books you can look at and read to your heart's content."

The library was by far the biggest room in the whole mansion, possibly the same size as the school's theater. Huge bookshelves stood tall all around them, full of books of every size, color, and thickness. Besides a few lamps around the room, a giant ceiling window was the only other source of light. The walls were of a pure white, the floor of a light-colored wood, and in the middle of the room was a table with a few books on top, a lamp, and a chair. Dust particles floated in the air, visible thanks to the sun rays hitting them just right. To say Gackt was at a loss of words would be an understatement. He was shocked, pleasantly so, to see so many books in such a big place. His own house was pretty damn amazing, but what he was witnessing at the moment was beyond beautiful. Everything about that library screamed 'antique', and he loved it.

"This is...gorgeous," he found himself whisper, looking around him in sheer amazement. He noticed boxes lying on top of some of the shelves, but thought nothing of it.

"Isn't it? I used to come here all the time when I was a kid. Unlike my sister, my favorite way to kill time was by reading books. Dad even gave me a spare key to the library, but after the accident, we didn't bother to lock the doors, anymore." Her eyes glanced around the room slowly, and stopped over an antique red couch. A huge smile broke on her face, and she pointed at it. "That's where I used to sit."

He whistled in appreciation. "Nice."

Excitement crept over Lylith as she started recognizing more and more things. It had been such a long time since she'd last seen the library, all the memories from her childhood flooded her mind. "That section over there has fictional novels, while that one is full of scientific crap," she continued explaining, pointing at different shelves. "We also have a few mangas, since I've always been a big fan of anime, in case you're interested."

Gackt laughed softly, enjoying the smile on Lylith's face. "Manga?"

"Yes! I want to become a mangaka when I grow up. Didn't I tell you that?"

"Nope. This is the first time I've ever heard of such a thing."

"Oh...well, now you know." Her radiant smile made his heart race. She grabbed his hand in both of hers and pulled, silently telling him to follow her. "C'mon, I'll show my hiding spot!"

"Hiding spot?"

"Yup! Amelia and I used to play hide and seek in here. We both have a secret place, so I want to show you mine."

"I see..."

He let her lead him through more shelves, eventually stopping here and there to point something out, until they finally reached a set of small stairs that lead downstairs. It was well-hidden behind two big bookshelves, and if she hadn't showed him he would have probably never guessed there could be something behind them.

"Stairs?" he wondered out loud.

"Yup. Dad had seen this in a movie, though I don't remember the name of it. Part of the library is downstairs, though you can only access it through here. He used to keep his most treasured things down there, so nobody would find them."

"Huh. That was very smart of your father," he commented, nodding.

"I think it's very confusing." She shrugged. "Let's go!"

He was even more shocked to see that the part of the library downstairs was considerably small in comparison to the one upstairs. There were no windows, just a few table lamps. He also noticed the walls were of a dark red, and the floor was of a dark brown, almost black. There were fewer books, and more boxes. A rocking chair stood in the far corner of the room, with an old teddy bear sitting on top.

"This is where you hid?" he asked, looking around with curious eyes.

"In between the treasure chest over there and the rocking chair." He raised his eyebrows at her. "What? I was pretty small back then, you know? I was so short and skinny that I was even able to hide in the cupboard in the kitchen."

He laughed at that, trying to imagine the brunette in such a state. "I'd like to see that sometime."

For some reason, the way he said those words sounded dirty to her ears. With a faint blush—that he didn't miss—she walked over to the treasure chest. The rust on the lock made it hard to open, but with Gackt's help, she managed to swing the lid open.

He'd been expecting to see old maps and jewels, like in those pirate movies he loved to watch, but instead the box was full of stuffed animals, clothes, and other accessories. The blond man turned to look at his student with a question in his expression, but all she did was smile a sad, yet happy, smile.

"These belong to me and Amelia," she explained. "We put them here after Mom and Dad died, to remind us of them." Picking up a gray bunny she said, "This belongs to Am. Dad had given it to her for her sixth birthday. While this," she continued, picking up a baby pink bear, "is mine. I received it from Mom on _my_ sixth birthday."

"They're cute," he said, smiling. That's when he saw a pair of ballet shoes in the chest. They were almost completely covered by what looked like a red dress, but they were there. White, shiny velvet and long strings. He carefully picked them up. "And these?"

Lylith met his eyes and blushed. "Ah...those are mine. I used to do ballet, but stopped after I got a knee surgery."

"Knee surgery?"

"Yeah...I was pretty clumsy, that's why my parents put me in ballet; they thought it would make me more graceful and with greater coordination. But someone had spilled some water in the studio that day, and I so happened to be the unfortunate victim to slip and fall. I banged my knee hard against the hardwood floor, and fractured it. I had to get a knee surgery, but I couldn't dance anymore after that."

He sighed, not liking the idea of Lylith getting hurt. "At least you're fine, and that's all that matters. Does your knee still hurt?"

"Oh, no, not at all. Actually, if I want to, I could continue with ballet, but I decided not to. My bones are much stronger now than they were back then, but still. It was pretty traumatizing, considering I was only a child then."

"Maybe you could dance for me sometime," he murmured. He hadn't expect her to hear them, but she had.

"Maybe," she replied, smiling. "Oh, I almost forgot!" She stood up and walked towards some cardboard boxes near the door. "These are full of books; Dad's favorites. Do you like mysteries, sensei?"

"I love them."

"Then you're most definitely gonna enjoy reading these." She hooked her fingers underneath one of the boxes and picked it up. Using her knee for leverage, she wrapped her arms around the box to get a firmer grip. It was heavier than she remembered.

Gackt seemed to notice the same thing. "Do you need help with that?"

"No, not really. I'm fine, thank you. But could you grab the other box? This way we won't have to come down here twice."

"Sure."

Grabbing the other box, he followed her back up the stairs. It wasn't until they walked through what she had called the 'science section' that he noticed how she had to look around the box to see where she was walking.

"Do you want me to take that box for you, Sakurai-san? The one I'm carrying is smaller, so it won't block your sight." He didn't want her to trip and kill herself.

She looked behind her and smiled, a drop of sweat falling down the side of her face. "It's okay, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup! No problem at a—shit!"

Exactly what he feared.

Not paying attention to where she was going, she hadn't noticed the book lying on the floor in front of her, so she tripped over it and started falling. Letting go of the box didn't even cross her mind at the moment, and maybe if she had, she wouldn't have wobbled like she did, and she wouldn't have fallen backwards like she did.

Maybe she wouldn't have hit the bookshelf behind her, and maybe the box that was lying on top of it wouldn't have tipped over the edge and onto her.

"Lylith, watch out!" she heard Gackt yell. Her head snapped up, and the only things she saw were the box and a few books falling towards her before she closed her eyes tightly shut, waiting for the impact.

But it never came.

Or, rather, it _did_ come, but not from the direction she expected it to. She felt the weight of something—or someone—harshly push her to the ground, followed by a loud _thud! _and then silence.  
Her breath was ragged, her heart was beating at a thousand miles per hour, and her hands were shaking. She refused to open her eyes yet, but she clearly felt the same weight from before on top of her, as well as a labored breath against her ear.

"Are you okay?" Gackt's deep voice asked, and her eyes snapped open, meeting his blue contacts.

She decided, in that moment, that he was _waaaay_ too close for her liking, but despite that, she found herself unable to move.

Maybe her body had frozen from the shock, or maybe it was his close presence, but it wouldn't follow the orders her mind was screaming.

Still, she managed to stutter a strangled, "Y-yes..."

Gackt, on the other side, still couldn't believe his student had almost gotten hurt in front of his eyes.

_Unforgivable_, he thought, frowning.

He surely did not look happy.

"S-Sensei?" Lylith whispered, noticing his expression. He almost looked...mad.

"Be more careful, damn it!" he hissed, pressing his body closer to her. Their chest touched, his legs were entangled with hers, and his arms were around her waist. His whole body created a cage to protect her.

The brunette flinched, not expecting the outburst. "_G-Gomenasai!"_

"Sorry is not enough!" he snapped. "Do you know how scared I was just now? I thought you were gonna die right in front of my eyes."

She gulped, trying to push him away, but he just held her closer. His spiky hair tickled her forehead. "I-I am very sorry! I didn't mean to...I just..." She was panicking, and his glare did not help her situation. If sorry wasn't enough than what was she supposed to do to make him forgive her? She figured asking would be the best answer. "W-What can I do to be forgi—mmph!"

But she couldn't finish her sentence, because his lips were on hers in the next second.

Her whole body stiffened as his mouth moved against hers, demanding a response, and before she knew what was going on, she was kissing him back.

Pushing, pulling, biting—it was the kind of desperate kiss that would have anyone melt, and somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered how she hadn't turned into goo, already.

And then she stopped thinking altogether when she felt his tongue against her lips, asking for permission. Her body relaxed, her eyes closed, and she opened her mouth with a soft moan. He grunted in reply, and it soon turned into a low growl when he felt her shy tongue coyly play with his own. She was so innocent, so inexperienced...she turned him on more than any of the women he'd slept with ever had.

Lylith's lungs burnt with the need for oxygen, and she pushed against his shoulders to make pull back, but he didn't budge. If anything, he deepened the kiss even more, pulling her to him with a hand behind her neck.

"S-Sensei," she gasped, trying unsuccessfully to detach her lips from his. "I can't b-breathe...!"

Gackt's slow mind was trying to process that information, but his desire was overpowering, he was surprised he was still able to remember his own name.

...wait, what was his name again?

"_G-Gackt...!_ I can't breathe!"

Oh, right... 'Gackt I can't breathe'.

Wait, that doesn't right...

_Oh, shit!_

He felt as if someone had bitch-slapped him in the face with a hand made of ice.

His eyes widened as far as they could go, and he instantly yanked himself off of her, as if she was made of fire and had burnt him.

Lylith gasped for air the second their lips parted, the noise sounding more like a moan than anything else. With the back of her hand she wiped away the thin trail of saliva dripping down the side of her mouth. Whether it was hers or his, she wasn't sure.

They both lay panting on the ground, flushed like tomatoes, surrounded by books and cardboard boxes, and at a loss of words.

Not that they had the energy to say anything, anyway.

And just as the silence between them started to get awkward, they heard footsteps.

Eiji walked in the library with Amelia and Yuuya in tow, looking concerned. "Are you guys okay? We heard a loud noise and got scared."

Lylith was the first to recover. "Y-Yes, we're fine. I accidentally bumped against a bookshelf and some boxes fell." She laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck.

"I see..." Amelia murmured, raising an eyebrow. She was _not_ convinced _one bit_ by Lylith's story, but she figured she'd interrogate her later. And if she'd refuse to answer, she'd tie her up to a chair and point a flashlight at her face, like all detectives did in movies.

Yuuya was planning to do the same with Gackt.

"Well, it's good that no one got hurt. You can leave the books like that for now, we'll fix them later. Come back outside, okay?" Eiji said, ignorant of the whole situation.

"Of course," Lylith replied, smiling. "We'll be right there."

The three people left, and the awkward couple was left alone again.

Gackt was still shocked, unable to process all the information in his mind.

Had he just...? To a student? And...it was Lylith? And she...she did, didn't she?

He looked up at her with a confused and questioning look on his face, and she looked down.

Her mouth opened to say something, but closed again. With nothing else to do, she ran out of the room, leaving him on the floor, lost.

What was he gonna do now? He had _kissed_ her. Like, fucking _ate her mouth out_. How was he gonna face her? How were things going to be between them?

_But most importantly_, he wondered, looking down at his pants with a fierce glare. _Where the fuck is the bathroom?_

* * *

**Well then...**

**R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey. It's been a few months. -shot-**

**Disclaimer: NOPEEEEE**

* * *

_Hekissedme?NowayIcan'tbelieveit!_

Amelia's thoughts jumped around in her head and she turned quickly to stare at the young man who was floating a few feet away from her. A blush stained his cheeks but it was faint; she had to squint really well in order to see. She turned back to try to talk to her sister but the brunette had walked away, probably to have some fun with Gackt. Amelia hit her fist against the water and swam back to Yuuya. He refused to make eye contact with her, and was fiddling with his fingers. The blond let out a loose sigh. "Yes, I know you kissed me." He tensed up some more. "You don't have to be so uptight about it."

"I did it without asking how you felt about it," he said sheepishly, and Amelia took his head to swim away to the other side of the pool where Eiji wouldn't hear word of their conversation. Once there, she wrapped herself in his arms, getting somewhat of a protest but it faded rather quickly. "How can you not be mad?"

"To be honest," she said carefully. "I didn't feel too much of it before it ended. You're a rather quick man, Yuuya."

"Oh?" His nervous side went away as he cocked an eyebrow up. Amelia's heart began to race painfully. Yuuya leaned in to closer to the girl, their noses barely touching and their breaths mingling. "I apologize for breaking away from you so quickly. Trust me, it wasn't at all my intention."

"Prove it," the blond whispered against his lips in a split second before he crushed his against hers', kissing her with as much force as he could muster. Their lips molded together perfectly, emitting a moan from her mouth. She felt his arms wrap around her slim waist as she gripped at his biceps. She could have sworn that the water got much hotter the longer that they kissed, and at the same time she noticed that her stomach began to coil with pleasure. Amelia pulled away slightly. "Wait…Eiji's there…"

Not letting go of her body, Yuuya backed away, going under water, and lifted her on his shoulders. She let out a short screech and held onto a few locks of his hair. Eiji looked up from his book and smiled, watching as the two clearly flirted in front of him without a single care in the world. He had pretended not to notice that they had made out—very hotly—on the other side of the pool, but even that had left him a little aroused. He was a serious pervert and he admitted it. Getting turned on at the sight of his 'daughter' and her friend just kissing. He let out a soft sigh.

Eiji knew he was going to hell for this. But he wasn't complaining. Now, what were Lylith and Gackt doing…?

"Hey, you two!" The couple turned around to face him. "Amelia, your sister has been taking a while, let's go find her."

Yuuya leaned down and kissed Amelia one last time before taking her hand and helping her out of the pool. They quickly dried off and entered the house, where a loud crash echoed through the halls. All three began running through the house to the library, where Eiji had sent the two. When the doors opened, both Lylith and Gackt were on the ground, blushing and panting. "Are you guys okay? We heard a loud noise and got scared."

Scratching the back of her head, Lylith chuckled, "Y-Yes, we're fine. I accidentally bumped against a bookshelf and some boxes fell."

"I see…" Amelia didn't believe it. How could she? When both of these two were flushed on the floor? She was going to interrogate this silly sister of hers like in those detective movies. And Yuuya would do the same with Gackt.

"Well, it's good that no one got hurt. You can leave the books like that for now, we'll fix them later. Come back outside, okay?" Was he stupid? Either way, it would be better to talk later.

"Of course," the brunette said. "We'll be right there."

And the three left the two alone. "Eiji, can you go on ahead? Yuuya and I will meet you there." Amelia asked, tightening her grip on Yuuya's hand. "I just need to talk to him."

Eiji nodded and left the two. Amelia practically dragged him over to the kitchen, letting go of his hand and jumping up onto the counter. "I can't believe Eiji didn't see that. They obviously got hot in that library."

He smirked, looking at her bathing suit clothed body. "And now we're about to get hot in the kitchen." As he said that, he pressed up against her, making a moan erupt from her throat. So _this _was what he was wanted…

Ever so slowly, he began grinding against her, lifting her legs to wrap them around his waist. He kissed her hard, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He had to admit that it was _her _fault for wearing such a revealing swimsuit to begin with. He reached behind her to untie the top when the sound of a throat being cleared made him freeze. "Amelia Hanatsu." _Crap. Eiji._

* * *

"_You did what_?" Lylith screeched.

Eiji had kicked both Gackt and Yuuya from the house after he caught the blond and the singer, meaning that the questioning would have to wait. He scolded Amelia for doing something like that in the kitchen of all places. "You heard me, Yuuya seduced me in the kitchen."

"Oh god," the brunette mumbled. "Lucky!"

"Like I'm the only one. What did you and Gackt do?"

She blushed and looked away. "There was a box about to fall on me, he saved me, overreacted, and kissed me."

"_Kissed _you?"

"It got really hot."

Amelia smirked. "So what's your relationship status now? Taken? Complicated? Fuck buddies?"

"Amelia! It's not funny! What am I gonna do? I ran out of there as soon as I could!"

"Just fuck him already. Make an excuse to see him tomorrow. Try being friends with benefits."

"But I love him!"

"Well, too bad."

"_Amelia_!"

* * *

**See you all in the next chapter. :D**


End file.
